1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-exercising machine, especially to a vibration-exercising machine that has multiple platforms with corresponding vibrators and allows users to exercise different parts of their body simply and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional vibration-exercising machine has a platform, a handle and multiple vibrators. The platform is placed on a ground or a floor to allow a user to stand on the platform. The handle is mounted on and protrudes upwardly from the platform to allow the user to hold the handle and stand stably on the platform. The vibrator is mounted in the platform, may be an eccentric block or a cam driven by a motor or a linkage transmission mechanism or may produce sonic waves or seesaw type waves to pass vibrations to the platform.
After setting frequencies and amplitudes of the vibrators, the vibrators vibrate the user from point of contact, generally a user's feet, to exercise muscles and stimulate nerves of the user. Furthermore, the user may change poses to allow other parts their body to become the point of contact to exercise different muscles. Therefore, users may exercise explosive force of muscles, core-stability and recover from injury or keep in good health with the conventional vibration-exercising machine.
However, the conventional vibration-exercising machine has only one platform with vibrators. The user should change their pose to allow alter body parts being the point of contact, but cannot exercise different parts of their body at the same time. Otherwise, since the platform is placed on the ground, some parts of the user's body, like shoulders or back, are hard become point of contact. The conventional vibration-exercising machine is therefore inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a vibration-exercising machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.